


Golden Eyes, Burn Me Up

by smarmsi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink, i love that "lance is a mess" is an actual tag, imagined at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarmsi/pseuds/smarmsi
Summary: Lance discovers something about Kuro, and then something about himself.-Lance masturbating to Kuro with a dick piercing.





	Golden Eyes, Burn Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theprojectava on tumblr and her shiro-clone au! Check her out [here](https://theprojectava.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Man, I was fired up to write this. lol. Enjoy!  
> -  
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://smarmsi.tumblr.com)!

Lance digs his teeth further into the swell of his thumb, unable to hold back the full-body shiver that racks through him but damned if he’ll let the whimper in his throat escape—the walls of the castle aren’t known for their sound buffering.

Because Kuro’s dick is pierced.

And holy quiznak, the glimpse Lance caught in the communal showers had seared itself to the forefront of his memory – the sharp V of Kuro’s hips sweeping down to a flash of silver nestled right at the head of his—

Lance swallows with difficulty, a wave of heat and guilt sweeping over him at the crystal clear image of that cock—of average length but god, above-average thickness, and the most gorgeously pink head, with that damn piercing—

It would be heavy in his hand, hot, and Lance’s breath catches in his throat. Leaning back on his bed and running his free hand down to play with the hem of his shirt before rucking it up - sending a quick prayer for forgiveness to both Kuro and whoever runs the show up there - he lets himself follow that train of thought.

What would it feel like to run his hand up the underside of it? Let it sit in his palm for just a second before wrapping his fingers around its mouthwatering girth and dragging up, up, to that silver nub and flicking—just once, with his thumb. It would be cold against his skin, such a contrast from the heated flesh surrounding. The temperature shock sends a flare up his spine.

Lance lets his fingers dip beneath the waistband of his pants, stomach flinching at the touch. Anticipation and shame mix in his gut, a dangerous concoction that lights a fire in his belly. Lance shivers again.

And _oh_ —Kuro’s reaction—would he sigh? Groan? Growl in that deep subvocal of his, golden eyes smoldering, watching, devouring Lance with his gaze, heavy on him as he lounges on the couch, the spitting image of a lazy predator, and lets Lance kneel between his thighs and explore before threading his fingers through his hair and giving him that smirk—

“You know what I want,”

And Lance has given up on keeping quiet, a whine catching in his throat as he moves his hand from his mouth to his hair to mimic that grip, tugging hard. His other hand has dipped into his boxers and grabbed at his cock, steadily coming to full-hardness. He pulls it out and reaches for the lotion, refusing to let his mind dwell on what he is about to do.

He’d grin back, let his hand flick up once more to finger that gorgeous piercing before leaning down, letting his breath wash over it and watch it flex in response. Hands would tug his hair, pulling him forward—

“Don’t tease,”

And he’d flatten his tongue and run it from the base to the tip, making sure to pay extra attention to the skin around the piercing. A groan this time, as deep as the growl. Lance would place his hands on well-muscled thighs and squeeze as he mouthed at the tip before wrapping his lips around that pretty pink head. Maybe he’d let go of one thigh to hold the base of Kuro’s cock, let his thumb run along the vein on the underside or his fingers brush his balls.

Or—

Him on his back, Kuro pressing down with his body, resting on his elbows, his arms caging Lance and his smile wicked, the piercing rubbing hard against his stomach as their hips roll together, the haze of pleasure blurring Lance’s vision and all he can do is wrap his limbs tighter around the bigger man, throw his head back onto the pillows and groan his satisfaction when the piercing catches on the head of his own dick, friction making his brain spin.

Lance is panting now, little hiccupping gasps as fire-hot desire spreads across his body. The hand around his cock is pumping rapidly, and every so often his thumb catches the tip and Lance finds himself imagining how Kuro jacks off—harsh? Gentle? Does he tug at the piercing, Lance wonders, or massage the skin around it, let himself sink slowly into the pleasure?

Unbidden, the image of sitting on Kuro’s lap, his pierced cock buried in Lance’s ass and his hands leaving bruises on his hips, plays in Lance’s mind, and his head slams against the wall with a painful thump as his lungs gasp desperately for air they can’t find. Everything is too hot, sweat pooling in the hollows of his body and dripping on the sheets, but Lance can’t stop himself, imagining the pure electricity of Kuro’s thick cock pushing against his walls, the way his hips would flex against his ass, the— _god_ —the piercing dragging across that spot and setting him on fire from within. His thighs burning, chest heaving, Kuro’s hands hot and heavy and everywhere, claws catching, grabbing his ass, massaging his thighs, brushing his nipples before settling on his hips and pulling him down to slam against his hips, sinking his cock into Lance as deep as possible. Lance would be a ragdoll in his arms, limbs tingling and body draped around Kuro, accepting his powerful thrusts so easily.

Lance whines, the sound needy and desperate. He’s so close, can almost taste the white-out pleasure of a mind-blowing orgasm, but _god_ , his hands are an awful substitute for a real, warm cock filling him where he needs it most.

“Lance?” White-hot panic makes Lance freeze as the knock interrupts his day-dreaming, his body tensing like a spooked animal.

It’s Kuro.

His body burns with pent-up energy, begging him to keep going, just a little more, and the apprehension coursing through him does nothing to dampen it.

“Y-yeah?” he attempts to say, but it comes out as more of a high-pitched, unintelligible noise. Lance refuses to think about anything.

“Are you okay? You sound like you’re in pain and you were acting weird in the showers,” and god, why is his luck this terrible? The subject of his fantasies is standing right outside his door, showing obvious concern, and he’s in here with—with his hand wrapped around his dick that clearly does not understand the meaning of “embarrassed” because why, why, _why_ is he getting harder? All the blood rushing around his body, from his face to his dick and back again, is making Lance want to pass out. His brain feels like it’s been disconnected from the server.

“Nope! I’m-I’m fine! No injuries, definitely no pain,”—yep, his brain is officially offline—“everything’s great!” His hand shifts, slick against his cock, and he tries to stifle a gasp.

“…What?” Lance can hear Kuro fiddling with the door’s command panel, and is simultaneously thankful as fuck to every single higher being in existence and vaguely, slightly, somewhat worryingly disappointed that he had set the locks to one of the higher settings—that only Shiro, Allura, and Coran have the access keys to.

Because wouldn’t this be something for Kuro to walk in on—and Lance immediately tries to shut that thought down, but his mind grabs it in a vice and, against his will, decides to expand on it. The door sliding open and a cool breeze sweeping in—Kuro’s eyes widening—his smile growing sharp as he realizes exactly what Lance is up to, the way his posture would shift when he realizes _why_ Lance is so incoherent, to something predatory—eyes burning, prowling closer, one knee on the bed and looming over Lance, offering a hand, a mouth, a pierced cock—

“Lance!”

“Nothing!” His breath comes hard and he can’t stop, so ashamed but so, so hungry for the way Kuro’s voice wrings pleasure from his bones, sending waves of sensation barreling across his limbs, building to something Lance knows will sweep him out to sea—

“Lance, let me in!” A near growl, and Lance tries desperately to muffle the whimper that is ripped from his throat, knows he doesn’t do nearly a good enough job, but can’t bring himself to care. Let Kuro hear him, let him understand what’s really happening, god, Lance is so close, if he could just—

A low noise, and then—

“Lance.” And he gasps, finally pushed over the edge by the deep timber of that growl that says, _I know what you’re doing_. It’s the noise of a lion kept from a lioness in heat, and god, Lance’s brain is so messed up for thinking that—but his orgasm washes over him and his brain whites out before he can kink-shame himself.

Kuro is still at his door and his brain is still wired wrong and he still needs to put himself through the feelings of guilt and shame that come with jerking off to your best bro and his dick piercing, but right now—

Right now, Lance is an ocean away.

**Author's Note:**

> again, tumblr is [here](http://smarmsi.tumblr.com).


End file.
